


Fruit of His Labour

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dildos, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Fruit of His Labour

Draco pulled at the restraints holding his wrists but he couldn't free himself.

 _Good,_ he thought as he imagined Harry's face when he came into the bedroom and found Draco tied to the bed, cock bound, and an enchanted dildo sliding in and out of his arse… oh so slowly. 

Only Harry would be able to free him, only Harry could give him his release. It had taken some time, and several test runs with Blaise on hand to help him should he have any difficulties but now the spell was perfected and all he had to do was wait.

~*~

More than an hour late home from work, Harry stumbled out of the Floo and called out Draco's name.

"In the bedroom," he heard a strained voice reply. Puzzled, he hurried along the corridor and stopped dead in the door.

Draco's entire body was covered with a sheen of perspiration, chest rising and falling as he panted. His cock, bound with a leather strap, was leaking copious amounts of precome onto his stomach. 

Harry began undressing as he stepped into the room, eyes glued to the dildo that was fucking Draco's arse.

He'd never been so hard in his life.

~*~

"How long have you been waiting?" Harry asked him and Draco moaned, relieved Harry was finally home.

"An hour or two," he said licking his lips and then he heard Harry moan. 

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" The dildo was removed and Draco nearly whimpered at the loss. Harry soon replaced it with his slick cock and Draco gasped. 

"Yessss," Draco hissed. "Fuck me." Harry pushed his legs so far back Draco was nearly bent double and fucked him desperately. Draco was so far gone, lost in the pure pleasure, he barely noticed when Harry stilled and came.

~*~

Reaching for the leather strap, Harry untied it and swallowed Draco down. In only two short thrusts he was coming with a cry, the fluid salty on Harry's tongue. Licking Draco clean, he finally stopped when Draco seemed to pull back.

Harry placed a kiss on Draco's inner thigh and then crawled up his body to untie his wrists. Draco nodded though his eyes were closed, his body utterly relaxed. "How long have you been working on that?"

"Two months." 

"Teach me the spell?" Harry said against Draco's lips then kissed him roughly.

"God, yes," Draco replied, becoming aroused anew.


End file.
